


I'm all you need

by Techno_Squeak



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :), Like, Manipulation, Manipulative Dream goes brrrrrr, Other, So bad, Stockholm Syndrome, also angst, endless amount of pain and suffering and anguish, i want to punt rp Dream so bad, let down your hair rapunzel, lets suffer together, mans really pull a mother gothel on Tommy, p a i n, please stop the suffering i cant take it, put your arnour in the pit Tommy, see the similarities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techno_Squeak/pseuds/Techno_Squeak
Summary: White blob man pulls a mother Gothel on a sixteen year old who just wants to go home and see his friends
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 17
Kudos: 341





	I'm all you need

The sun was high in the sky, giving light to everything that was underneath it. Unfortunately though, there are some things that the sun cannot light up, like a certain boy's feeling as said boy was chopping down wood for the chest room, face void of any emotions, but his mind was full of thoughts, just running freely around his head and threatened to consume him.

Why did no one come? 

Where was everyone?

Was he really just nobody to everyone on this server?

Sure, they often came around and leave gifts for him, and they always say its not out of pity. But if it wasn't out of pity, then why even mentioned it in the first place? And why do they always come when he wasn't around? The blonde would be at his tent for hours on end, or around the tent just doing his things, but every single time he is around his tent, no one, absolutely no one would come and visit him.

No one, except Dream.

Dream was basically the only person who drops by to visit Tommy, spending hours with the younger and only leaving when he absolutely needed to, but he always made sure to come back and visit the younger again, which Tommy appreciated a lot. Being stranded on an island all alone for such a long time could do very badly for someone. But lucky for Tommy, he had Dream to keep him company.

He kept Tommy accompanied. And sure, he would destroy the youngers' armour, but the blonde could always go mining for another set again, it isn't really a big deal. It keeps Tommy busy, it keeps him thinking from how his friends no longer wants anything to do with him anymore, leaving pity gifts for him and never even dare to show their faces to the exiled teen.

How Tubbo no longer wants anything to do with him anymore.

Thinking about the other only made Tommy sighed as he propped his axe, which Fundy has given him, probably another pity gift, onto the tree that he was cutting and slump down on it, axe beside him as he looked down and took the compass that hung around his neck, and staring at it, as well as the little engraving that says 'your Tubbo' 

In all honesty, Tommy wasn't mad that Tubbo hasn't made an effort to visit Tommy, he did, but Dream kept dismissing it, saying that Tommy was hallucinating and that Tubbo was in L'Manberg doing president stuff, and Tommy believed him.

Because Tubbo was now president, and he had a country, a nation to take care of. He can't always hang around Tommy like how they used to before the presidency happen, or before any of the wars happen. But at least, if Tubbo has the time, he would visit Tommy, right?

Right?

He clutched the compass tighter, staring down at it as he felt his face twitch and his whole face became hotter, his vision blurring and he blinked them away, hot tears streaming out and landing onto the compass, but Tommy made no effort to wipe it away.

He missed it. He miss everything. He miss L'manberg, he miss the people there, but most importantly.

He misses Tubbo.

He miss the bee lover, he miss running around the fields with no care in the world with the other, he miss laying in the grass and talking about what they want to do together in the future, he miss the playful banter the two would have, arguing over absolutely nothing at all and having the time of their lives.

He misses spending time with Tubbo.

He just wants everything to go back the way it was.

Was that too much to ask?

His heart clenched at all those memories and more tears rolled down his face. The beach party was proof to Tommy that no one cared for him. He had been so happy, setting up the seats and even baking a cake for everyone to enjoy, just waiting for everyone to slowly join in on his party. He was so hopeful that he would see people he knew and care about being there with him.

He was so hopeful that he would get to see Tubbo.

But all Tommy got was a pity party. No one came to his beach party that he had worked so hard on. 

No one, except Dream.

"Tommy?"

And speak of the devil, here he was. 

Dream was the only one that came to his party, and even though he was late, he had come. He tried to make it better for Tommy. Hell, he even let Tommy ride his trident to make the younger feel better, and it did, even if it was only for a while.

"Hey, Dream" The younger said dejectedly, not moving from his spot and not moving to wipe his tears either. Just sitting there and staring at the compass, not even looking up when he heard footsteps approaching him and stopping a few feet ahead of him.

It was silent for a while, just Tommy staring at the compass Wilbur had went all his way to make for him, and the masked man staring at the boy who was a shell of what he once was, and underneath the mask, a smile attached to his lips.

"What's wrong, Tommy?" The older had asked, squatting so he could be around the same eye level as the other, and the younger didn't move at all, continue staring at the compass, the soft purple glow from the compass brought Tommy little comfort. And he spoke, so soft that Dream had to squint his eyes and strain his ears to hear the younger.

"Do they really not care about me?"

Ah, there was the question.

"Tommy" Dream started, arms resting on his knees "if they cared about you, they would have visited you by now. They would have done what I did. They would have come visit you and be with you until hours on end. They would have spend time with you, Tommy" A smirk crept up to the masked man lips as he said the next sentence.

"They would have came to your beach party"

That last sentence hit the hardest to Tommy, and Dream could see that. he saw the way the boy curled more into himself and he saw the way he clutched the compass tighter, as if afraid that it would disappear if he let it go.

"They....they promised they would come" the teen said, voice softer then ever. Speaking more to himself then Dream, but the latter heard it anyway, and he tilted his head.

"Well, they lied to you, Tommy. They lie to you so they could shatter you apart, because to them, you're not their friend anymore"

The blonde shut his eyes tightly, tears flowing out freely like waterfall as his thoughts were scrambled. Noisy, it was so noisy and loud in his head.

Please make it stop, make it stop make it stop make it stop makeitstopmakeitstopmakeitst-

A hand on his shoulder brought him out of his messed up mind "Tommy" The voice was firm, and with a shaky breath, he slowly lifted his head to see that porcelain mask with a smile forever plastered on it staring back at him.

"It's okay, Tommy" The voice was soft, kind, gentle, alluring "Because unlike those traitors, I won't leave you, Tommy. I'll always be here for you" A head tilt "Always" 

Tommy sniffed, as he felt new fresh of tears forming in his eyes as he stared at the mask. It used to intimidate Tommy, and he hated it, hated it with every fiber of his being, he always wanted the mask and the person who wore it gone. But now, it was the only thing that can bring him comfort.

The mask. 

And the person who wore it.

"But.....Tubbo" The blonde whispered softly, looking down at his compass "he...he wouldn't leave me right?"

"If Tubbo is really your friend, Tommy. Don't you think he would have visited you by now?" 

"Yeah but.." he sniffed "Tubbo is now a president. He...he has a nation to protect, a country! He would be too busy to come here. And....and I'm sure when his free, he...he would come visit me, right?"

The masked man stared at him for a moment, before talking. And it was honestly something Tommy do not want to hear, ever, in his life.

"Tommy" Dream started, a smile slowly forming on the mad mans face, eyes glinting in delight "Tubbo had a lot of time in his hands. Heck, I even played chess with him a couple days ago. I think he could have used that time to visit you if I'm being honest"

That was the breaking point for Tommy. He felt his world crumbled all around him and the voices in his head had quieted down to nothing but soft static as he stared at Dream with wide eyes, his tears never ending as it just continue flowing down his face and never stopping.

He buried his face in his knees and cried, cried like he never had before. Choked sobs and broken sniffles filled the air, a hiccup sounding every once in a while and Tommy was so busy breaking down that he didn't notice the hand leaving him, only realising when his name was called.

Slowly, with shaky breaths and blurry eyes, he cranked his head up to look at Dream, who had stood up and when he saw the blonde looking at him, he opened his arms.

Tommy stared, and continue staring before breaking into another choked sob as he rushed into Dream welcoming arms, feeling hands wrapped around him in a secure hold as he buried his head into the other chest, his hands gripping the green hoodie tightly, the compass long forgotten around his neck.

A hand moved up to gently run its fingers through his hair, and Tommy leaned into the touch as he continue crying and sobbing, staining the other attire with tears but he sure the other didn't mind.

"Don't cry, Tommy. I'll always be by your side" 

And that's when Dream saw it. The red strings that slowly wrapped itself around Tommy and tied itself to the younger tightly, not letting go. The masked man smirked widely, holding the other closer to him because he does not intend to let his hard work go off like that. 

"You don't need anyone. Not Eret, not Niki, not Fundy, not Ranboo. Not even Tubbo" he tighten his hold around the younger, and his smirk widen as he look down at the broken boy, his eye glinting with sick satisfaction.

"Because I'm all you need" 

**Author's Note:**

> This will not leave my head until I wrote it down so there you go


End file.
